


The Protector

by missworld13



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missworld13/pseuds/missworld13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli and June at Dawn</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Protector

Hearing rustling in the kitchen, June sleepily opened her eyes. Sun slowly beginning to shine through their bedroom window, June figured it must have been another late night for Eli. "He works so hard," she thought.

As the bedroom door slowly opened, June was flushed with excitement seeing the man she immediately fell in love with as a young girl. Eli tip toed to the bed, for fear of waking her. He had tried scrubbing the booze and blood out, but there was no getting past her. His wife was smart as a whip, and he couldn't bear the thought of lying to her.

While he crawled into bed, June quickly recognized the smell of alcohol. Every night he was out late, she knew in her gut that he was going to come home like this. "How many bootleggers did you get this time?," she asked him.

"Now don't worry about that. Go back to sleep. I want to take you somewhere real nice tonight." He didn't want to think about the night's events, and the bodies he had to bury by the sea. Wrapping his arms around his sweetheart, Eli knew all he wanted was to protect his precious June from all the wretchedness of the world.

She smiled, gently kissed him, and fell back to sleep.


End file.
